


“Wake up, corazón.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Latina Reader, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Happy with a latina reader (preferably for us with dark hair and eyes) about their homelife and how they are with each other only at home. Emphasis on the cultural aspect of latin home life”





	“Wake up, corazón.”

“Wake up, corazón.”

Happy grunted but made no move to wake up, his eyes still closed and his arms still tucked under his pillow. You pressed another kiss to his cheek, then one more to his shoulder, rubbing your hands along his back. 

“You gotta get up, Hap. You have church at 11. I’ve already got breakfast going.” 

He didn’t stir but opened one eye, looking over at you. He sniffed softly, smelling the cinnamon in the air and squinted.

“Crema?”

You nodded with a sly smile, knowing that would get him up.

“De maíz.”

The Son groaned and slipped his eyes closed once more before turning over and sitting up, running his hands over the growing stubble on his head. You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up from the bed and leaving the room, heading back to the kitchen. 

“Hurry up. I’ll start serving you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy walked into the kitchen just as you poured the last of it into his plate. You reached over and grabbed a spoon for him, picking up the plate just as he walked up to the dining room table and took his seat. You plated the steaming plate down in front of him, putting the spoon into his hand.

“Thank you, baby.”

He reached up and wove his right hand into your hair, the inky locks twisting between his fingers. He looked up at you and pulled you down softly, pressing his lips to yours. You smiled against his lips the way you always did and pulled back to go and grab his milk. He started to eat as you walked, grabbing a glass and placing it on the counter before pulling open the fridge. Happy began to talk in between mouthfuls as you poured his milk. 

“Gemma is gonna do a dinner cookout tomorrow. She’s got plans Sunday so she’s not doing the usual family dinner we have. Jax and Opie are gonna grill up some burgers and hotdogs, Gem is doing potato salad, I think Donna is doing macaroni and cheese. The others are doing other stuff, I don’t remember, but Gemma said that you have to bring the Tres Leches that you did last time. She said that if you don’t bring it, you ain’t coming through the door.” 

You laughed and rolled your eyes as you gave Happy his glass of milk, sitting down beside him and grabbing your own spoon to begin eating. 

“When is she gonna let me pick what I want to bring?”

Happy shrugged and shoveled another spoon of the maizena into his mouth. 

“I’m sure she’d be cool with you bringing something else, but the Tres Leche is your ticket into the door. And I got money that I gotta get from Tig for our bet so you’re gonna have to do the cake.”

You threw your napkin at him from across the table and he swatted it away with a smirk. 

“Plus, then I get to see you in your baking zone, and you know how much I fucking love that.”

He didn’t miss the flash of pride in your onyx eyes. It didn’t matter how long the two of you had been together, he always made it a point to compliment you and make sure you knew how drop-dead stunning he thought you were. He was your biggest fan. He appreciated the love and support you gave him. The way you cared for him, both in physical ways and emotional. You were always there to keep him on track and in check. You looked out for him, protected him, and in return, he did the same for you. He thought you were the most beautiful person with a heart of gold. Your outside was just as beautiful as your inside to him though. Your eyes were deep and dark, just like the silky strands that flowed from your head. The color of our eyes and hair brought a warmth to you, an element of mystery that at times could make you seem intimidating but like a nurturing goddess at the same time. The only person that could’ve loved you any more than him was his mother. 

She was also one of your biggest fans. She thought you were a blessing, an angel sent to take care of her baby boy now that she couldn’t. She loved having you around. Loved that Happy would have a woman that could give him the life he was used to and deserved. That understood the culture he came from and the traditions because you shared many of the same ones. She loved when you would come over and cook with her, sharing old family recipes of latino meals passed on from generation to generation. As simple as it was, it made her happy that he would have you to make the same foods he had grown up on. You were her favorite of all of Happy’s girls, one of the few that had ever made it home to meet her. 

You knew the privilege that was and had known the moment he’d asked you to come home to Bakersfield with him to see her that things were serious. From then on, you’d been in for the long haul. That alone had been enough for him and he too knew that it was all or nothing with you. Once the two of you had realized that, the rest was history. The two of you were unbreakable now, pure love and loyalty for each other. Domestic life was pretty simple for the two of you, a sharp contrast to the chaos of the club life. The two of you were like any other couple, simple arguments here, date nights there. You moved around the house in panties cooking and baking, like many women and like many men, Happy never seemed to be able to keep his hands to himself. Today was no exception. 

Happy washed his and your plate as you began to pull the ingredients for the Tres Leche, bending over to move the rack inside the oven. It didn’t take long for you to feel his hand slide over your ass before squeezing it roughly, his thumb reaching between your legs.

“Happy! I gotta get this cake done. Chill.”

He grumbled behind you incoherently and landed a swift spank before removing his hand. He waited semi-patiently behind you until you finished moving the rack and closed the oven door, pressing the buttons to start preheating it. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, lips pressed to the side of your neck as he squeezed you. 

“I’m gonna go get dressed then head out. Do you want me to come home and get you or just meet you at Gemma’s?”

Turning in his arms, you wrapped your arms around him as well, both of your eyes locking. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to his bare, tattooed chest.

“I’ll drive myself. That way if you drink too much I can bring us home.”

At that, he smiled and nodded, taking your chin into his hand and bringing your face up to press his lips against yours. 

“Ok, little girl. I’ll see you there.”

He pulled away from you and headed back towards the bedroom to finish getting ready, calling out to you from there. 

“Make sure you put an extra cherry on my corner piece.”


End file.
